1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a camera system comprised of a camera and an external device such as an IC (integrated circuit) card having memorized information necessary for operating the camera and for taking pictures actually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various automatic single-lens reflex cameras are commercially available. In such a camera, one or more micro-computers are installed for the automatic exposure control and automatic focusing so as to position the objective lens at an in-focus position automatically.
This enables very beginners to take pictures easily with use of such a single-lens reflex camera which had been considered to be possible to use only by experts. Accordingly, needs thereof will be increased more and more.
The camera of this type is required to have various functions in order to respond to various levels of users. Namely, the camera must satisfy various requirements required from an expert to a beginner. However, as functions of the camera are multiplied much more, operations for choosing desired functions become complex. This may spoil the merit of the camera of this type.
From this point of view, in JP-A 107339/1979, there is proposed a camera into which a ROM board can be inserted.
In the camera of this type, one of specific functions such as determination of an exposure mode, determination about the necessity of display in the view finder, determination about the necessity for warning when a number of available frames of a film presently used becomes few and so on corresponding to a need by a user is designated selectively by the insertion of a desired ROM board.
Namely, the camera of this type is intended to simplify operations thereof by designating one or more desired functions selectively among various functions provided therein with use of the ROM board.
The system wherein all of functions considered to be necessary are provided beforehand and one or more specific functions are designated among those functions is very attractive to the user. However, it imposes such a burden on individual users that they have to understand all contents of functions provided in the camera among which functions not so necessary for them are included and to select or designate among them.